How I Became a Demigod
by JaZmIn11
Summary: This is a story about how a character discovered that she was a demigod. Who is her parent? It might get obvious at parts, but still read. This will kinda be like a series, but much much shorter because this is the 1st story and then I will post the 2nd.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My day started off normal, but then took a turn for the extra weird. My name is Kylie Cole. Now know this, I am a very, very troubled kid. Most of the bad stuff that happens to me I have no way how to explain it. I have attention deficit disorder and dyslexia so that _might _explain it. I'm in seventh grade and have never stayed at one school for longer than one year. This year I am going to James's Boarding School in Manhattan, where I live. I live with my mom, Jennifer Cole, when I'm not at school. And yes I mean _the _Jennifer Cole as in the famous singer Jennifer Cole. I wish I lived with my real dad too. From the way my mom's eyes twinkle when I ask about him, I know they loved each other very much. I wish she would tell more about him than she always does. I'll talk about that later though.

I woke up to the sound of my best friend, Chloe, shouting at me to get up. Today my class and an eighth grade class were going to the Empire State Building to learn about it and all that other boring stuff. Chloe has been extra excited from the day it was announced. Chloe is my only friend this year, and I'm her only friend. I decided to get up because I knew she would get mad if I made her late. I got dressed and brushed my light, wavy brown hair, and let it hang down past my chest. Chloe, brushed her curly blonde hair and put it in a loose ponytail down her back.

A word about Chloe first. She is the smartest person I have ever met in my life. Even though she has dyslexia like me, which causes her to get F's on most of her tests, she can name random facts off the top of her head. She says that she never forgets anything, and I 100 percent agree with her because I'll ask about something that happened at the beginning of the year and she will remember everything about it. She also does impulsive things often that get her detention a lot because she has ADHD. She told me that she gets kicked out of a lot of schools, and has only stayed at one school for more than a year once. Chloe is always reading. Several times I have came into our dorm room and find her reading some book. The weird part is that the books I always see her reading aren't in English. One time I saw her reading a book, and I somehow translated it: The Story of the Gods: The Twelve Olympians. "Why are you reading a book about a bunch of Greek myths?" I asked her.

She started laughing when I said that. "You call it myths." I heard her say under her breath. Then she looked up from her book with a stunned expression on her face. "Wait. How did you know what the title is?" I didn't answer her question because I didn't know how I could translate words that weren't even English either.

"Why are you so excited to go the Empire State Building? It's just another Building." I asked Chloe while I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"If you know what it really was you would be excited. Too bad I can't go all the way up like we do at camp." She replied mystically as if she was in a trance.

"All the way up? What do you mean? Aren't we going to the top floor?" I asked.

She snapped out of her trance looking expression and looked at me and said, " Sorry, I forgot you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Is that all your going to do with your hair, or do you want to borrow my straighter?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." I said looking at her skeptically.

She does that a lot. She'll start talking about some camp or some other weird thing and then she will change the subject quickly. I don't really mind, but sometimes it gets on my nerves.

I went back to my bed to collect my bag of school stuff, and pulled out my report for Mythology class. For the last month of school we were studying Greek Mythology, and my teacher, Mr. Peterson, wanted us to do a final report on any god or goddess we had learned about. I chose my favorite god: Apollo. He always interested me for a reason I can't explain. Maybe it's because I love music a lot. When Mr. Peterson announced the report I heard this voice in my head say, "_Apollo. Apollo." _ At first it scared me, and I thought that it was a bad idea to choose him, but when I tried to think of someone else to choose, his name was all I could think of.

"Apollo, huh? That's cool. Music and archery isn't really my thing. I personally like Athena" Chloe said from over my shoulder.

"Why do you like her so much?" I called to her as she went over to her bed to get her school bag.

"I don't know, I just do. Now, come on, Kylie. We can't be late!" She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside our dorm to the buses.

Even though we were early, our bus had no empty seats. Chloe went to the middle of the bus where a cute boy was sitting, I think his name was Brandon or something.

"Hey. My friend and I want to sit there. Will you move." She asked using a soothing voice.

"Uh, I'm already sitting here. So, No." He replied

"I think you better move." She said a little more fiercely.

The boy's brown eyes went foggy and he got up and walked to the back of the bus. Chloe sat down where the boy was just sitting and told me to sit down next to her. I reluctantly sat beside her. "How did you do that? One second he was saying no, then he just got up and walked away."

She replied with a sneaky smile, "I don't know. Maybe he changed his mind. Don' worry about it. Just sit and relax."

Mr. Peterson got on the bus and yelled for everybody to sit down and be quiet. In a couple of minutes we were departing the school, and heading toward the Empire State Building.

When we got there we started walking up to the entrance, I glanced behind me and swore I saw a solid black animal the size of a car jump into a bush and disappear. Then I remembered what my doctor had told me about my ADHD and how I saw things that weren't true. I figured that's what happened, but I couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't true in this case. I looked forward again and noticed that Chloe had been looking in the same direction and looked really pale. "What's wrong? Did you see it too?" I asked

"No, no. It's okay. Let's just go in, Kylie." She replied while shaking her head.

Mr. Peterson and the eighth grade teacher went on explaining why it was built, who built it, how tall it is, blah, blah, blah. Chloe looked like she was really enjoying it. I tried to listen, but I soon tuned out. I thought any second my legs would break from standing for so long, when I heard a what sounded like a glass door breaking. I turned around and saw the massive animal I saw earlier, break through the doors of the Empire State Building. It had foam dripping from it's mouth, and it's eye's were blood red.

It looked at me with pure hatred, and then jumped over a crowd of people and landed on me. I heard people all around me screaming, including me. It pushed me on the floor, with it on top of me, and raised one claw to shred my face, but before it could a boy about a year older than me took out a sixteen inch knife that gleamed bronze and stabbed it into the back. The dog-looking thing disappeared with a _poof!_, leaving me covered with green dust. I was too stunned to do anything, but the boy hid his knife back up his sleeve and stretched out his hand to me. I took it a reluctantly, and he pulled me up.

"I'm Jake" he said. His hair was blonde and his eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue that sparkled. He had upturned eyes brows and a mischievous smile that made me think that he was always branded a trouble-maker.

"You... You j-just... It t-turned into... W-What happened?" I stammered.

Chloe came over and handed the boy a note. He read the note, and nodded his head and left. "Kylie, it's okay. When we get back to school I need to ask you a question."

"But wh-" she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"When you answer my question, I'll decide if you need to learn about it or not. Until then don't talk to anybody about what you did or didn't see to anybody other than me and that boy." she said pointing to Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: The whole Jennifer Cole thing in the last chapter in case you were wondering was made up. There is no real Jennifer Cole that is a famous singer, I didn't want to use a real singer because I might get sued or something so just to be on the safe side I used Jennifer Cole.**

**I am really sorry I didn't post this earlier. I meant to post this on the 29th, but my computer was acting like an idiot and a window would keep opening up when I clicked on the internet saying that my internet connection was messed up or something. Anyways, it finally let me on the internet. I think I will start posting two chapters a week. Wednesday and Saturday maybe with the exception of today since it's Thursday. **

* * *

><p>We had to leave the Empire State building early since the glass doors were broken by an "overgrown black cat". I had no idea how everybody saw a cat jump on me and then disappear, but I asked Chloe and she said not to worry about it. It was only 12:30 when we got back to school.<p>

Mr. Petterson told our class to go eat lunch, and then return to our dorms since we were _supposed _ to be at the Empire State Building all day. I followed Chloe to go buy lunch. She only got an apple, but I got salad. We went to an empty table and she started chewing half-heartily on her apple while I picked at my salad. I had lost my appetite when a huge dog had tried to kill me with it's claws, then disappeared in a cloud of dust. After Chloe finished her apple, I threw away my salad, and we walked back to our dorm room. I felt like a vacuum had sucked all the energy out of me, so I decided to take a short nap.

I woke up shortly after my head had hit the pillow because I heard a quiet conversation going on outside me door. I sat up and looked for Chloe, but she was nowhere to be seen. I crept over to my door and was about to open it when I heard Chloe's voice on the other side.

"-know you went here, Jake. Have you been here the whole year?" she asked.

"Yeah, but being in different grades and all is probably why I haven't seen you since today." Jake replied.

"Yeah, and about what you said. We can't just take Kylie straight to camp. We don't even know what she saw yet. She could have just seen a cat like the other mortals did." The way she said mortals made me think that Chloe wasn't.

"I doubt it, but okay. Ask her what she saw, and then tell me." he said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I heard the doorknob turn, and dashed into the bathroom, making it look like I had just been in there. I walked out casually just as Chloe was closing the door.

"Oh, hi Kylie. I need to ask you that question now." she said walking over to her nightstand to get a pencil and paper.

"I need to ask you something first. What is that camp you were talking about this morning?" I asked.

"Kylie, listen. I can't tell you yet, but you need to answer the question. Please, everything will make sense." she said looking down at her shoes.

"What if I don't answer your question?"

"Then you will most likely die."

"Chloe, you are really scaring me."

"I'm sorry, Kylie. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes." I said after thinking for a minute.

"Okay. What did you see today at the Empire State Building?" she said as she got her pencil ready.

"I saw a huge black dog the size of a car attack me. Then that boy, Jake, took out a knife and stabbed it in the back, and the thing disappeared into dust." I said

After a moment of silence besides the sound of her pencil writing, I decided to ask what had been bothering since we got back to school, "What was that thing that attacked me?"

She looked up from her paper with a look of pure sympathy and said, "Kylie, I wish I could tell you. I know what it is, but Chiron told everybody that if we find one that we can't tell them anything. When we get to camp Chiron, or Percy and Annabeth will explain everything to you."

"So, you are taking me to this camp place? When?"

"If it attacks us again, we need to leave immediately. If not, then it would be next week after school ends. Hopefully it won't attack again. That was a really close call. If Jake hadn't been there..." she said trailing off. I figured that if he hadn't been there, I would have been dead.

"Why couldn't you have killed it?" I asked since it had been bothering me for a while now.

"Because I wasn't prepared. I thought you were just a regular mortal, but then you told me about yourself and I thought you were like me." She slid her hand under her pillow, and she came out with a sharp bronze knife in her hand. "I forgot to grab my knife before we went on the field trip. I don't know why I forgot, but I did. I'm so sorry. At least Jake was there to save you."

"You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault that you didn't get the chance to get your knife."

"But-" she started.

"Stop! Let's just go to bed. It's been a long day." I said walking over to my bed to get my pajamas.

"It's not going to get any better" Chloe muttered to herself even though I still heard her. _"What does she mean by it's not going to get any better?"_ I wondered as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I quietly got into bed. I looked over and saw Chloe laying on her side, looking to the wall, probably so she wouldn't see me.

That night I had one of my worst dreams ever, and that is really saying something because I often have super scary and vivid dreams.

I was back in the Empire State Building, and I was repeating what happened earlier, except there was no whispering of students around me. There was no noise at all. My dream self turned around and saw the same black animal jump on me, and raise it's furry claw like earlier. Instead of it turning to dust on top of me it thrashed at my face. I opened my mouth to scream from pain (for some reason I could still feel the pain, even in a dream), but nothing came out. The thing kept scratching at my face like I was a scratching post for a cat, and all I heard was a familiar shrill voice screaming my name. _"Chloe."_ I thought. Then, all the pain stopped, and I was looking at my limp body from above. I wanted to scream again, but I was pulled down into the Earth.

Instead of crashing into the floor, I went straight through it and landed on my bottom on a beach looking at a black river. I stood up and examined the rive. It had things floating in it. I saw dolls, a driver's licence, diplomas, a baby photo, a picture of a huge mansion, and many other things. I couldn't understand what I was seeing, so I turned around and saw trails leading in three different directions. I turned back around to face the black river, and I saw a stranger standing next to me. He had short brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He looked really young, maybe thirteen or fourteen. His skin was lightly tan, and had a slight glow. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, and this time my voice worked.

"You are in a place you should not visit anytime soon. As for your first question, I cannot answer that." He said. His voice even sounded like a young teen's voice. I looked at his face again, and I thought I had seen an older version of it. Maybe a babysitter. I wasn't exactly sure, so I didn't say anything.

"Thanks for giving me a real answer." I muttered

He stepped in front of me and said, "Do not give me sass, girl. You are lucky that what happened a moment ago in your dream, did not happen. I'm not even supposed to talk to you, let alone be _here_." He said waving his hand across where we were standing.

"What would have happened if that did happen? I mean, would I have just died?" I asked.

"Yes, and no. Yes, you would have died, but you would have had to talk to him." He said pointing past the trails at a huge palace on top of a hill. "I'll show you what would have happened."

"What? Wait! No!" He snapped his fingers, and I suddenly I was in a lobby with transparent figures sitting around.

I walked up to the desk in the back of the lobby (Well, actually I wasn't the one moving. It was more involuntary). The man sitting there looked me up and down and pointed his hand over to a elevator. I walked over there, and then I was suddenly floating across the black river I saw earlier. I was on a boat with a couple other people. They all had black robs on, and their faces were see through. My immediate thought was that these people were dead. I got off the boat once it landed on the shore, and I started walking up to one line that was empty since the other two had huge lines of dead people.

When I got there a man in black robs grabbed my arm and started walking me towards the palace. Then, I appeared in the palace and was talking to a man on a thrown. I must have just said something that upset him because he was glaring at me, and his eyes were glowing black. He reached out his hand, and I felt a cold hand closing around my throat making my dream self and the real me not able to breathe.

I shot up in my bed, screaming and reaching for my throat. Chloe woke up, and fell off the side off her bed. She shot back up onto her feet instantly, and grabbed a bronze knife from under a pillow. "What happened? Is there a monster?" she asked.

"A monster? No, I had a... I guess you could call it a nightmare. I don't want to repeat what happened." I looked up at my clock and noticed it was already 6:48 a.m. Might as well get up now since I was a little afraid to go to sleep after that.

"Kylie are y-" She started, but then stopped mid sentence. I guess she saw the look on my face, and she decided to shut up.

*** Please review! Tips! Ideas! Dislikes! Anything! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter in this fantabulistical (I know it's not a real word.) story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer (so I don't possibly get sued.): I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or Camp Half-Blood. Even though I would be super happy if I did sadly I do not. They belong to Rick Riordan, the author of the amazing PJO and THO series.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went on normal. I stopped dreaming, mostly because I only slept for four hours a day because I was scared I would have another nightmare, which was a relief. I took my semester exams, and most likely failed all of them since I guessed on about every question because I couldn't even <em>read<em> the questions. Chloe hardly talked and half the time wouldn't even look at me. I saw Jake one day when I was walking to math, and he gave me a smile. _"How can he act so normal after killing that monster."_ I thought.

On Friday when I was packing up my suff, Chloe told me that I had to follow her and Jake right after we left the campus to go to Long Island. I followed Chloe outside and met up with Jake. He said that he got us tickets for the Greyhound. While we waited for the bus to come I sat on the curb, and Chloe and Jake talked a few yards away. I'm guessing that they were talking about monsters or something along that line. I couldn't hear what they were saying though, and I didn't really want to hear any more talk about monsters at the moment.

The bus came, and we all got on. Nothing happened while we on the bus, thankfully. Chloe said that the bus wouldn't take us all the way, so we would have to get off at Park Avenue and get a taxi to take us to camp. We finally got a cab, and we stuffed our suit cases in the trunk.

I sat next to Jake, and Chloe sat on the other side of him. I was well aware of Jake's shoulder pressing against mine, but for some reason I couldn't get my mother out of my mind. I kept picturing all the times she said good-bye to me when she left on a huge tour and had the babysitter watch after me. I remember a time when I was little, before I was in school, and she was leaving on a eight month world tour.

"Mommy! Mommy! Why do you have to leave? Take me with you! Pretty pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top!" I asked her with my little kid voice. We were in our house standing by the door. I was sitting on her foot with my arms wrapped around her leg so she wouldn't leave me.

She knelt down and picked me up and cradled me in her tan arms. She kissed my forehead, and she ruffled my brown hair. "Honey, you know mommy has to go if we want to keep living in this house. You know mommy would love to take you with me, but my manager" She looked over to the woman standing outside talking on a phone. "will not let me. Now, I really have to get going." I saw her green eyes get teary.

I stared crying and screaming, so my mother handed me over to the babysitter. She kissed my forehead one more time, and she walked out the door. She never turned around once. I missed my mother so much while she was gone that I started calling the babysitter mommy.

When I got older, I started getting curious about who my father was and what happened to him. I asked my mother once when she was home, "Mom, what was dad like? Why did he have to leave?"

She looked me in the eye and said, "He was very nice, and hansom. We met at one of my smaller concerts. He privately visted me in my dressing room, he told me some things that I cannot repeat. I told him that I believed him, and he said he loved me. He said I had the most beautiful voice in the world. He said he would give me a child, you, and help me in my career of becoming a famous singer. He had to leave, he couldn't stay. He told me of a place to send you where you would be safe, but I knew we would never see each other because I would be gone or you would."

I never heard more than that. She was keeping something from me, and I think it is related to what is happening to me now.

"Kylie. Kylie!" Jake was shaking me. I guess I was day dreaming.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, yet. We are here."

I looked out the window, and saw a huge hill. There was a large, wide trail leading to the top, where one humongous pine tree sat at the crest. The trail looked worn out and had burn marks and weird foot prints on it. At the top of the hill sat two teenagers: a girl with blonde hair and a boy with black hair. The girl's head was leaning on the boy's shoulder, and they seemed to be looking at something. I could see their fingers were tangled around each others.

Jake got out of the taxi, and Chloe handed the driver some money. I opened the door, and was presented with a smell of sweet strawberries and barbaque. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and there was still streaks of warm sunlight raining on our heads. I walked to the back of the taxi and got my suitcase.

I started walking up the hill, and I was expecting the couple to turn around but they didn't. I was about to say hello, when I heard a scream. I turned around, and so did the couple. They sprang to their feet and ran next to me.

At the bottom of the hill was Chloe and Jake being attacked by a huge bronze bull. The bull must have ran into Chloe from behind because she was laying on the ground. Jake had his knife out and was trying to keep the bull away from Chloe, who was desperately trying to get up, but kept losing balance. "I'm guessing that is a monster?" I asked.

The boy looked at me with a smile on his face. He had sea green eyes and short jet black hair. He was holding a sword the same color as Jake's knife. The girl had curly blonde hair and surprisingly gray eyes. She had a short, bronze knife in her hand. They were both tan and were wearing orange shirts that read: Camp Half-Blood. "You're new, right?" the boy asked. Before I could answer he sprinted down the hill, and I looked at the girl. She rolled her eyes, and ran after him.

I had no idea what to do. I had no knife or sword or anything. I knew if I fought that thing with my bare hands, I would be dead in seconds. I just stood there watching the girl run ahead of the boy and get on one knee as the bull was stomping towards her and put her hands together. The boy ran towards her and put one foot on her hands. She stood up and launched the boy onto the bull's neck. He raised his sword and slashed it across the bull's neck, cutting it off. The bull tumbled down to the ground in two pieces. It did not disappear like the other monster I fought. The boy jumped down and landed next to the girl, who kissed him on the cheek.

Jake was over by Chloe, helping her up. She lifted up the back of her shirt for him to look at it, and he grimaced. He pulled her shirt down, and put her arm around his neck. She leaned on him, and they wobbled up the hill. The boy and the girl jogged up the hill towards me.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy." the girl, Annabeth, said.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Kylie. Is this that camp place that Chloe and Jake were talking about?"

"Yes. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy said with a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I would update on Wednesday and Saturday, but I changed my mind so now it will be on Thursdays and Sundays. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**-JaZmIn11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things in the PJO series. Rick Riordan, the best author in the world, does!**

* * *

><p>There was all kinds of areas at Camp Half-Blood. I would have never expected for a summer camp to have an forge. Maybe a canoe lake, a beach, cabins, even though they were all different looking, and an arts and crafts building, but not an arena, forge, or armory. I mean, what summer camp has an <em>armory?<em> There was also a big blue house, a strawberry patch, an open-air dining pavilion, I mean there was no walls or roof just columns like an old Greek building, and an amphitheater with a fire pit in the middle. When we walked past the amphitheater I looked at the fire pit and saw a little girl in a brown dress poking at the flames. She looked up and smile at me. I smiled and waved to her. Percy saw me waving at the girl and smiled and waved at her too. Annabeth just looked at us strangely.

"What is a half-blood?" I asked Percy and Annabeth, who were hand in hand, as they gave me a tour of this camp we were at. I was still worried about where Chloe and Jake went, but Percy said that Chloe was in the infirmary and would be healed soon, and Jake wanted to stay with her.

Percy was about to say something, but Annabeth spoke before he could. "A half-blood is a type of person."

"Like race?" I asked before she could go on.

"Not exactly. You can still be a half-blood and be a different race as other people. Half-blood's lives are always in danger because we always attract monsters from our scent. Most half-bloods can be identified because they have ADHD and dyslexia." Annabeth explained

"I have ADHD and dyslexia. Why do all half-bloods have both?"

"ADHD keeps you awake in battles. It sharpens your senses. You have dyslexia because your brain is hard-wired to read Ancient Greek writing." Percy said.

"Oh, I have read Ancient Greek before. Chloe read books that were in a different language and I could read the title perfectly."

"Yes, that was Ancient Greek. Oh, another thing about half-bloods. We have half-mortal blood from one of your parents and other blood from your other parent."

"What is the 'other blood' thing?" I asked.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. They lived like a bazillion years ago. People in Greece thought that they explained why things happened. Then they like disappeared." I said like it was obvious. I didn't understand what Greek gods had to do with that 'other blood' stuff Annabeth was talking about.

"Are you sure they disappeared?" Percy asked. He had a big smile on his face that was freaking me out.

"I'm pretty sure. They were just myths."

"Kylie, the Greek gods and all those monsters are real. They aren't myths. They haven't all disappeared or faded. And when they have children with mortals, the children become half-bloods. That is what the other blood is, godly blood. I'm a demigod, the official term for half-bloods. I'm a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom." Annabeth said.

"And I'm a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea. The only half-blood son actually." Percy muttered that last part, and Annabeth punched him in the arm. It looked like she punched him really hard, but he didn't even flinch at all. That's kinda weird.

"So, what is up with those cabins? They all look different."

"Each cabin houses the children of a different Greek god or goddess. There is a total of twenty. First, there was twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians, even though nobody lived in a few. After the second Titan war, we added eight more for the minor gods." Annabeth explained.

Percy added, "Some of the campers here stay here all year long. The others leave when the school year starts again and unsually come back during school breaks. When you get claimed, you will move into your cabin and chose whether you want to stay all year long or just come back during the breaks."

"What is claiming?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled and said, "You sure do have a lot of questions. Claiming is when your godly parent sends you a message claiming you as their son or daughter. Usually it will be a symbol over your head. Percy's was a trident because that is Poseidon's weapon. Mine was an owl because that is Athena's sacred animal. When you get claimed your own symbol will appear above your head."

"So who am I the daughter of? What cabin will I stay in?" I asked. I should have been curious about the fact that Greek mythology was real, but I felt like Camp Half-Blood was my home. I felt like I belonged in this place, the first time I ever felt that way anywhere.

"We don't know yet, but we will figure out by this evening. Do you live with your mother or father?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I don't actually see my mom a lot, but when she's home I'm with her."

"What's her name?" Percy asked, as if that would matter.

"Jennifer Cole." I said her name barely audible. I don't usually tell people what my mom's name is, but maybe it would help figure out who my father was.

"The singer? She's your mom?" Annabeth asked. Her eyebrows scrunched together like she was trying to put something together mentally. "Do you like to sing or play an insturment?"

"Yeah, I play the piano, the guitar, and I can sing pretty well. Or so I have been told by many people."

This time Percy spoke, obviously catching on to whatever Annabeth waas thinking. "Have you ever shot with a bow and arrow?"

"No... I never really had the chance."

"We need to take you to the archery range real quick. Follow me." Percy said as he started running back to the archery range. Annabeth nodded her head in his direction and I started after him. I heard Annabeth follow behinde me.

When we got there Percy started to pick up a bow, but Annabeth snatched it out of his hands.

"Percy, you're terrible at archery. If you shoot an arrow Kylie and I will be dead." Annabeth said with a smile. Percy pouted, but got over it. I guess he knew he was probably terrible too.

Annabeth walked over to a rack that had spare bows of all different sizes and quivers of arrows with bronze tips. She grabbed a gold one that looked like a medium sized and walked back to us. She handed it to me. Instinctively, I put the bow in front of me and lined it up with a target. Then, I pulled the string back as if there was an arrow in it. I let the string snap back to its original position just to feel what it was like. I let the bow drop to my side and looked back at Percy and Annabeth. Both of their mouths were in a smile, and their eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah, I'm sure everybody who has never shot an arrow before knows how to shoot an arrow perfectly. Why don't you try it with a real arrow now." Percy said as he went over to where the quiver of arrows where hanging. He pulled out a thin one that was gray and had a bronze tip, like all the others.

"What is up with the bronze tips, and those bronze swords and knives you two and Jake had?" I asked.

Percy handed me the arrow, and he stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled it out and produced a small, cheap pen. I raised my eyebrows as if saying, "What are you going to do? Ink me to death." He chuckled and took the cap of the pen off. In seconds his pen was a sword. I realized it was the same one he used earlier to kill that bull on the hill.

"Celestial Bronze. It is one of the few metals that can kill monsters. It's special because if you hit a mortal with it, it will just pass clean through them. But being half-mortal and half-godly, demigods can be hurt by all types of metals. We are twice as vulnerable. Now, notch that arrow and shot away."

I lined up the bow in front of me again. I put the arrow in and pulled it back. I aimed for the target and let the arrow go. When I dropped the bow to my side I noticed that the arrow was right in the middle, the bulls-eye. My eyes widened. I had never shot an arrow in my life, and I just shot a bulls-eye. I looked back at Percy and Annabeth, but they didn't seem as surprised as me. I had no idea what was going on, and it made my head hurt.

"You are diffidently going to be claimed tonight at dinner, which should be any time soon." Annabeth said looking at the sky.

I looked at the sky too and noticed that it was already starting to get dark. I heard a horn sound in the distance.

"I have to get my cabin to dinner. Percy, can you take Kylie to the dining pavilion?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Sure." He quickly kissed Annabeth on the lips and gave her a good-bye hug. She sprinted off towards a cabin. "Come on, Kylie." Percy said.

I followed Percy. "You two really like each other, don't you? You guys make a cute couple."

He turned to face me with a smile. "Thanks. Everybody says that, and we really do like each other a lot."

"How long have you been going out with Annabeth?"

"Less than a year, but we have been best friends since we were twelve. And I know what you'll say, 'If you like her that much, why did it take you so long to start dating her?' The answer is that I was cursed by Aphrodite. When I went on a quest a few years ago, I met her and she said she like me so she was going to make my romantic relationships hard. Plus, there was another girl who liked me for a while."

"Why did you chose Annabeth?"

"Because the other girl, Rachel, became the oracle, and Annabeth and I had a better relationship. The oracle takes the spirit of Delphi and speaks prophecies. She can't date, so Annabeth was happy and decided to make her feelings clear for me. She-"

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. I'm only twelve." I said quickly as we walked into a pavilion. There were twenty stone tables each lined with a different colored cloth. Most of the tables were all ready filled. Percy walked over to one of the last tables. He didn't sit down, and he looked like if he would touch it he would designate. He motioned for me to sit. I sat in the middle of the cold bench.

"This is the Dionysus table, but all the newcomers sit here until they are claimed. You won't be sleeping in his cabin because you should be claimed by the end of the day. Chiron, Dionysus, and his only son will sit here. And I heard there were two other new comers that came today and they haven't been claimed yet, so they will also be sitting here."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. "Wait, you said this is the Dionysus table, and then you said that Dionysus would be sitting here. Isn't he a god?"

"Yeah, the god of wine. He is the camp director. Zues punished him for chasing an off-limit nymph, and now he is stuck here." Percy said with a nasty tone. Obviously he didn't like the god of wine very much.

"Why do I have to sit here? Why can't I sit at one of those empty tables?" I asked as I pointed towards the two empty tables.

"Because you are not allowed to. One of them is Hera's table, and if you sat there she would kill you. It's just honorary. She doesn't have any demigod children because she is the goddess of mirage. The other one is the Artemis table. She is a virgin goddess, so she doesn't have any children either. But when the Hunters come they stay in her cabin and eat at that table."

"Oh, okay." I said. Percy had a smile on his face as he walked away. I watched as he was walked towards an empty table, but then took a sharp turn. He walked up behind Annabeth and put his hands over her eyes. She turned around, but Percy kept his hands over her eyes. He kissed her forever.

Everybody at Annabeth's table was groaning and looking away as they kissed. Finally, a guy in a leopard shirt and a running shorts and shoes grabbed Percy by the back of his collar and pulled him from Annabeth. Percy started chocking and the man almost didn't let go.

When he did Percy quickly walked over to an empty table with a blue-green table cloth and sat down miserably. He started rubbing his throat, and then said something to a glass. Instantly, clear liquid filled the glass, and Percy took a sip. He coughed once more and then smiled, obviously the water made him feel better. Then I remembered that Percy was a son of Poseidon. Water probably healed him. That makes sense.

The man had an older boy following behind him. The boy looked about fifteen. They were walking towards the table I was sitting at. The older boy sat next to me and the man sat in front of me.

The man snapped his finger, and a glass appeared and filled itself with purple liquid. Wine.

"Father, your limitations." The boy said.

"Curses. Stupid camp rules." the man said. Now, I could tell it was Dionysus because I don't know anybody that could make a glass appear and then fill with wine. Then I wasn't sure because I never pictured a god to look like this.

Dionysus snapped his fingers again, and this time the glass turned into a can of diet coke. He popped it open and took a sip.

The boy turned towards me and offered his hand to shake. "I'm Pullox and this is my father, Dionysus."

I took his hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Kylie. I just got here today. Percy told me to sit here."

"Oh, I heard there were a couple newbies today. The other two should be coming with Chiron." He said as he let go of my hand.

I heard clopping coming from behind me. I turned around, and I saw a man-horse trotting towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five! Enjoy! I lied again though... I said I would be updating this story on Thursday and Sunday I think, but I changed it to Wednesday and Sunday. Sorry! Oh, and i just learned as I was spell checking this that I was spelling Pollux wrong. It was P-O-l-l-u-x instead of P-U-l-l-o-x... Anyways please review! Sorry I keep changing the description for this story too...**

**-JaZmIn11**

**Disclaimer (again): **I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.****

**P.s. I just wanted to say this because I thought it was kind of funny. I was spell checking this and it said that Chiron was not a word, but when I clicked on possibilities ****it said Charon.**

** P.P.S. I know I don't have chapter titles. I couldn't think of any, so I just named each chapter Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, etc.**

* * *

><p>I would have had a panic attack if Pollux hadn't grabbed my arm. When I heard trotting, I expected to see a horse. Not a horse with the head of a man.<p>

Once I got control of myself I whispered to Pollux, "Thanks for catching me. Who or what is that?"

"That's Chiron the activities director. He's a centaur, and I wouldn't call him a pony by the way. He hates that." he whispered back.

The centaur, Chiron, walked up to me. He had a white horse-body and a scruffy brown beard. He smelled like coffee. He had big, soft, old looking brown eyes. Behind him was two skinny, tan boys. They looked almost identical. One was maybe 13, the other probably 12. Other than that they looked exactly the same. They both had short, spiky black hair and golden eyes. They were obviously brothers. They had a few scratches on their arms and face, and the younger boy had a fresh white bandage around his left forearm. The younger one caught me looking at him and his brother. He locked eyes with me and smiled widely. I returned with a bright smile.

Chiron's voice brought me back down to Earth. I moved my light blue eyes over to Chiron and dropped my smile. "Hello. I don't believe we have met. Are you new or a daughter of Dionysus?" Chiron asked me.

"I'm new. Jake and Chloe escorted me here from our school after we were attacked by a huge black dog thing. Percy told me to sit here until I'm claimed."

"That was a hell hound that attacked you. It must have escaped from the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld. Has Percy explained everything to you yet?" He asked.

"He explained what claiming is, how the Greek myths are all true, a little about camp, the cabins, and what Celestrial Bronze is." I answered.

"Excellent. Tomorrow you can start your training, but first let's eat. Jonas, Zach you two can sit here for now." Chiron motioned for the two brothers to sit next to me. Chiron turned around and walked over to somebody's table where two people were yelling at each other.

The younger one quickly sat on my right, and his brother sat on the other side of him. He obviously was not happy either because he wanted to sit by me or because he was on the end. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing.

The younger boy offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Zach." His voice sounded really beautiful. It didn't sound high and squeaky, but it also didn't sound too deep and muscular. It sounded perfect.

I took his warm hand and shook it. "Hey, I'm Kylie. Nice to meet you." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Same here." We stopped shaking hands, but we still were holding each others hands. We were just looking into each other's eyes.

I felt Pollux turn around and look at us. He poked me in the back and I peeled my eyes off of Zach's.

"You can let go off my hand now." I said trying to break the uncomfortable silence for Pollux and Zach's brother, Jonas. He dropped my hand and mumbled a sorry.

Jonas poked his head around Zach and motioned me to come closer to him. I leaned in, and he whispered, "I'm sorry my brother is such an idiot. I'm Jonas by the way."

His voice was almost exactly like his brothers. I knew he was just joking, but I felt like I had to stand up for Zach. "No, he's not and I'm Kylie."

I turned back around and noticed that Dionysus was still sitting there. He didn't seem to be paying any attention except on the food that was being carried to us by creatures that looked like tall elves. They were all girls and were wearing green dresses.

"Those are tree nymphs. They often help us serve food here." Pollux said.

Chiron, in a wheel chair, came over to our table and sat on the end. I didn't ask how a centaur could magically transform into a man in a wheelchair. A plate of barbaque chicken, and a side of strawberries was dropped in front of me and the other people at the Dionysus table. Zach, Jonas, and I were about to start eating when vines curled around our fingers.

I almost freaked out, but I looked at Pollux. He was standing up twirling his finger in a circular motion. He snapped his fingers and the vines evaporated leaving the smell of grapes.

"You have to give an offering to the gods before you can eat."

I stood up and followed Pollux with Zach and Jonas behind me. Pollux walked up to a brazier in the pavilion. He bent over and tossed a piece of juicy chicken in the burning fire. I could faintly smell grapes rise from the flames. He stood there for a few seconds before he turned around.

"Toss in a nice piece of your food and then say a silent prayer to a god or your choice or just all the gods." He whispered in my ear. He started whispering the same thing in Zach and Jonas' ears.

I was next. I walked up to the flames and threw in a fat strawberry. I said a silent prayer to my father, who ever he was. _"Father, even though I have no idea who you are, thank you. I give you this food as an offering. Can you please give me a sign claiming me as your daughter." _

Before I opened my eyes I heard a younger man's voice speak in my head, _"You might not know who I truly am, but you have met me before." _I opened my eyes and blinked. I turned around quickly. That totally freaked me out. _You have already met me before._ What the heck is that supposed to mean? The voice sounded really familiar though. I couldn't remember where I heard it though. I felt like I had just gone insane.

While Jonas walked up to the brazier, Zach grabbed my arm as I walked past him. "What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"It was way scarier than a ghost." I muttered. "It's nothing. I'm fine." I said without looking at him. I shook my arm out of his grip and walked back to the Dionysus table.

"Kylie, what's wrong? You look really pale." Pollux asked after he finished chewing a piece of fruit.

"It's nothing." I said blankly. I started eating my food.

At all the tables people were talking and laughing while I just sat there silently and ate my food. After Chiron and Dionysus were finished, they started playing a card game.

Pollux told me when I was finished, "If you want something to drink, just speak what you want to your glass. It has to be non-alcoholic of course though. If Mr. D can't drink it, then we can't."

"Mr. D?" Zach asked.

"Dionysus. Names can be very powerful things." Pollux said.

"Okay. Let me try this drink thing. I'll have a... Sierra Mist." I watched in amazement as my glass filled with the clear bubbly liquid. I took a sip, and it tasted fantastic.

After everybody finished eating, Chiron turned back into a centaur. It was too weird to explain **(**_**A.N: Actually I don't think I need to because anybody who is reading this has probably already read the first book in the PJO series and it explains it in there.**_**)**.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground and the whole dining hall fell quiet. "Welcome everybody. We have had three new half-bloods join our camp today. Everybody be nice to Kylie Cole, Zach Taylor, and Jonas Taylor. Now on to other matters. You all know that it is Friday and that means another game of Capture the Flag." There was loud shouts coming from everybody. "Poseidon and Ares cabin are the returning winners. The red team will be Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, and Nyx and they will take the north side of the forest. On the blue team is Ares, Hermes, Hades, Hephaestus, and Demeter and they will take the south side. One hour until the game starts so everybody get suited up. Remember no maiming!" Chiron waved his hand and different pieces of armor and weapons appeared on each table that had a cabin participating.

People started grabbing for their weapons and suiting up with armor.

As Pollux was finding Zach, Jonas, and me armor that would fit us, I asked him, "What kind of Capture the flag game needs armor and weapons?"

He smiled at me and said, "We are demigods and this is a camp where you can be safe and learn how to fight monsters. We need experience to learn, so what better way then a good game of capture the flag. No cutting off others people's limbs, or killing people though. You can only injure and curse them. You won't get seriously hurt though. I'm sure Percy will put you on an easy position."

Pollux grabbed a stack of armor and raised one piece up to my body. "I think this one will fit. Try it on."

I put it on, and it fit perfectly. The only problem was that I could hardly move in it. It was extremely heavy. "How am I supposed to move in this?"

"Seriously, man. This stuff weighs like 40 pounds!" Jonas complained.

Percy jogged over with Annabeth following. "Hi, I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Percy said to Zach and Jonas. They greeted them back. Percy and Annabeth also said hello to Pollux and me.

"We decided to put you four on the retrieval team." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I don't know if that is a good idea for these three. They're new and-" Pollux started to protest. I wasn't sure if I should feel offended because he thought we wouldn't be able to take care of ourselves, or if I should feel relived because he didn't want us to get hurt.

Percy interrupted before he could finish. "Nonsense, Pollux. They will be fine. With all your combined abilities you four will be perfectly safe. Just make sure this one" He pointed to me. "gets a bow."

"Okay, Percy. If you think that will work." Pollux said nervously.

Percy and Annabeth walked hand and hand over to the other tables on our team.

I turned to Pollux and said, "What does the retrieval team do?"

"We get the flag from the other team and bring it back to our side."

"Do you think we will win?" Zach asked.

"We could. We have a pretty good overall team, but I still don't want your three on the retrieval team. The retrieval team usually gets the most injuries, but I only agreed because I want to see what these special abilities Percy was talking. Now come on. I need to get all of you weapons." Pollux said as he started walking out of the dining pavilion.

Zach, Jonas, and I followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everybody! I really appreciate it! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside when I see that the number of reviews went up from last time! So, if you want to make me happy, then please review! So, if I see like at least twenty reviews next time I look at this story, I think I would post some Percabeth dabble for you guys.<strong>

**P.s. when I am happy I write better. Just thought I would tell you guys...**

**Basically what I am saying is that** if I see like at least twenty reviews next time I look at this story, I think I would post some Percabeth dabble for you guys because you can never have too much Percabeth...****

**-JaZmIn11  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, Sunday already... Well, here's chapter six**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>I was right behind Pollux as we walked to the archery range to get me a bow. I fell back, so I was next to Zach. "Do you think we will get seriously injured?" I asked him.<p>

He looked at me and said, "I don't know I hope not. My arm is still sore from the attack I had earlier."

"Oh my gods, I forgot to ask what happened. I was going to ask at dinner, but I got a little sidetracked with the fact that I was eating dinner with a god." I said.

"Yeah me too. Wait, you said 'oh my gods'. I never heard anybody say that before today when I was in the infirmary. I heard a few people say that."

"Wow, that's weird. I haven't heard anybody say that ever. I just said it without thinking. I think it's from like being here and being told that Greek myths are real and all. Anyways, what happened to your arm?"

"We were attacked by two cyclops at the base of the hill. One went after Jonas and the other went after me. We had no weapons, so I found the end of a broken spear and tried to kill it. I eventually killed it and looked back at Jonas. His cyclops had a knife and was slashing at him. He dodged the cyclops and only got small cuts. I tried to help him, but the stupid cyclops cut my arm really deep. Somebody came down the hill and killed the cyclops for us. They helped us up the hill and brought me to the infirmary. They gave Jonas and me some weird food, and we started to feel better. They took the food from us and said that it we ate too much we would burn up literally. My cut was still bleeding and deeply cut, so some kid bandaged it up. Then we talked to Chiron and he told us about the gods and stuff. He said that we would have died if we weren't demigods when we ate the food." Zach explained.

"Oh" was all I said to that. Pollux stopped and said, "Kylie come with me to get a bow, but hurry. We need to get back to the dining hall."

I ran after Pollux in the the archery range. He walked over to the section where the camp kept the spare arrows and bows. He grabbed the gold one I used earlier and handed it to me. I was about to walk back outside when Pollux grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to him. "I want to see why Percy wants you to have a bow first because Percy thinks that anybody who can actually hit the target is amazing since he never even makes it on the target."

I went over to the arrows and grabbed a quiver. I slung it over my back and walked to the middle target of the five. I turned away from it and walked about fifteen feet. I faced the target and took a deep breath. I quickly reached into the quiver and notched the arrow and let it go. It hit the target in the dead center again, but I wasn't done. I wanted to see how many bulls-eyes I could get. I kept producing another arrow and shooting a bulls-eye until I finally reached back and didn't feel an arrow. It took me about thirty seconds to shoot fifteen bulls-eyes.

I lowered my bow and examined my work. In each target was three arrows, all bulls-eyes. Since I shot every one a bulls-eye and there were fifteen arrows and five targets, two arrows in each target were split right down the middle by another arrow.

I looked at Pollux. His mouth was wide open, and his eyebrows were really high on his forehead. "Actually, when I showed Annabeth and Percy this, I only shot one arrow, but it was still a bulls-eye."

"Okay, then. I'll give you two quivers of fifteen arrows. One will have special arrows, the other will have regular Celestrial Bronze tipped arrows. You can keep that bow." Pollux said as he grabbed a brown quiver bag and a light tan one.

He handed both of them to me. I slung the tan one, filled with the special arrows, on my right shoulder. I put the brown one, filled with the regular arrows, on my left. I walked outside with my gold bow and thirty arrows.

Zach and Jonas were sitting on the dry ground talking to each other. When they saw me walk out they instantly stopped talking and looked at me. "Do you think you will be able to run with all that weight on your back?" Zach asked.

To show him I would be fine, I ran all the way to the arena and back. I ran faster than I thought because Jonas asked, "How did you run that fast? I thought you said that it was heavy."

I shrugged, "It doesn't feel that heavy now. Maybe I got used to it fast."

"Come on. We need to get some more weapons." Pollux said as he walked out of the archery range.

We walked in silence until we made it to a large shed. Pollux pushed the door open and we all walked inside. I was amazed by how many weapons a single camp could make. There were hundreds of knives, swords, daggers, and spears. There were a bunch of sets of armor.

"Zach and Jonas what weapon do you want?" Pollux asked.

Both of them said, "Knife."

Pollux looked at them. "If you say so. A sword would be better though."

He looked around and then reached up to the top of a wall and grabbed matching Celestrial Bronze knives. He handed the knives to Zach and Jonas. Then he went towards the back and grabbed two matching black scabbards and handed them to the brothers.

I was looking at the weapons when a small thin knife caught my eye. I reached up for it and grabbed it. I flipped it over and translated what it said in Ancient Greek: National.

"Can I have this one for like backup?"

"Sure. It's always a good idea to have a backup." Pollux said.

I was about to grab a scabbard when I experimentally bent National a little. I thought I had broke it, but it folded on it's own. First, it folded in half, then it folded again into fourths. I slightly bent the knife again and it unfolded into what it was originally. There was no crease on the knife or anything. I folded it again and slipped National into my pocket.

Pollux looked at the clock and cursed in Ancient Greek. I didn't know how I knew it was Ancient Greek, but I just did. "We need to hurry." He opened the door and took off sprinting back to the dining pavilion

I looked back at the brothers. They were inspecting their knives. "Come on, boys. We have a flag to capture." They looked up and smiled. They ran past me after Pollux. I rolled my eyes and ran after them back to the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was kinda boring, but the next one should be better. Still, please review! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-JaZmIn11**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers of mine,**

**I guess I should explain why I haven't updated this story in like a couple weeks. So here it goes: On the sixteenth of November (my scheduled next update day) I didn't have time to update because right after school I had a national junior honor society meeting (its kinda like a club for really smart people) and my friend didn't take me home until like 3:30. Then I had to get ready for my choir concert at 5 which i almost missed because my mom was late getting home. The concert ended at about 6:30 and then I spent fifteen minutes saying bye to all my friends and looking for my mom in the crowd of people. I was really tired so I just put it off until the next day. On the 17th my internet connection was being stupid and wouldn't let me on the internet. I still can't get connection in my room so I go out into the kitchen/dinning room. I didn't figure that out until a few days ago when I got back from visiting my family in Oregon for Thanksgiving. **

**So finally after a very very long time of not updating this story, I give you this chapter. I think I am going to add in the last chapter today, the first two chapter of the next series, and some Percabeth stuff I've been working on. I'll give you more details on that stuff later.**

**With apologizes,**

**JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>As I was running towards the dining pavilion I ran past the boys and Pollux. I don't know how since they started before me, but I just kept running and I never got tired. When I got there I wasn't panting at all. I just jumped onto the edge of the table and crossed my legs over each other.<p>

Pullox, Jonas, and Zach ran in a few moments after I did. They were panting hard. I heard Pollux whisper to Jonas and Zach, "Wow, she's some girl." They both nodded their heads.

I was going to say something, but I thought that they would be super embarrassed. I got three glasses of water and handed it them to the boys. They took the glasses and quickly drank it. I decided to go look for Annabeth. I wanted to know how Chloe was doing since I haven't seen her or Jake since I got here.

I found group of boys and girls that all had blonde hair and grayish eyes. They all looked like super smart people. I figured they were children of Athena, and they probably knew where I could find Annabeth.

I tapped an older boy on the shoulder. He turned around, and I said, "Hi, I'm Kylie. I was looking for Annabeth. You all look like her, so I figured you were her siblings."

"Hey, I'm Malcom. I think Annabeth is over with Percy at his cabin. I wouldn't bother them though. They are probably ma-"

"Again, I don't want to know. I am only twelve. Thanks, anyways." I was about to walk away when I thought, _Duh, he is a son of Athena too. He should know about Chloe._ I turned around. He was gone.

"Malcom?" I asked. I saw him turn around. I ran over to him. "Hey, sorry I just needed to know something, and I thought you might know since Annabeth is with Percy. Do you know Chloe?"

He thought for a second then nodded his head. "Yeah, I know her. She brought you here, right? You probably want to know about her. I visited her before dinner. She still can't walk very well. The bull broke one of her back ribs, and it bent inwards. It barely missed her lung. She is healing though, but it might take a week or two. Jake won't leave her side though."

"Wow, children of Athena are smart. Thanks, that's all I wanted to know." I said.

"You welcome. I would try to visit her. She said she wanted to see you." Malcom said.

"I'll try. I've been kinda busy lately. You know getting adjusted to the whole 'Greek gods are real' thing."

"Yeah, it can be hard. If you have any problems with getting used to it you can talk to Annabeth. She has been here since she was seven."

"Thanks." I said as I walked back over to the Dionysus table.

Just then Percy and Annabeth walked up the steps of the dining pavilion. Percy's hair was messier than before, and Annabeth was brushing her hair with her fingers.

Two boys walked up to them. They were both tall and skinny, with mops of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They wore orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts untucked over baggy shorts, and they had elfish features like Jake: upturned eyebrows, and sarcastic smiles.

They said something to Percy and Annabeth. Percy glared at them, and Annabeth punched each of them in the gut.

The boys both hugged their stomachs while they staggered away laughing.

The couple walked over to us. Pollux said, "I hope you two were just kissing in there."

"Of course. Were under eighteen and we aren't married." Annabeth said.

"Okay we need to start heading into the forest." Percy said. He walked away and Annabeth followed him. He walked over to Chiron, and Chiron handed him a white flag on a small pole.

When Percy grabbed the pole it flag turned from white to blue with a trident in the middle. For the first time I noticed that Percy wasn't wearing any armor.

He walked up to his table and stood on it. "Red team! Let's move out!" There were a lot of shouting. Percy raised the flag and jumped off the table. A huge group of people followed him. I stood in line with Jonas and Zach. Pollux ran up ahead to go to talk to a friend.

We walked into the forest and circled around Percy and Annabeth, who were standing on a pile of rocks.

"Decoy team, you will go first, and retrieval team will follow a few seconds after. Distraction team you will leave at the same time as the decoy team. Just keep them occupied and away from the retrieval team. Defense will protect the flag and keep the enemy team away. Get in your groups and wait for the horn." Annabeth shouted.

Everybody got in their groups and waited. Finally, the conch horn sounded, and Annabeth shouted, "Decoy, distraction team go!"

Two large groups ran off. One went to the left, the other down the middle.

A few minutes later Annabeth shouted, "Retrieval team go!" Pollux, Zach, Jonas, and I ran down the right at an arch. I had my gold bow in my right hand. I turned around as we started to slow down, and I saw Zach dragging behind almost tripping over his shield. I fell back, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Zach. We need to hurry." I pulled him along. I was sure I was blushing red, and Zach probably was too.

Pollux stopped and shushed us. He crouched down and we followed his actions. I was still holding Zach's hand as we watched one of our groups be attacked. Our team wasn't trying to hurt them. They were distracting them. "We need to move on." I whispered to Pollux.

He nodded his head. "Walk, though. We have time." He whispered back. He stood up and started walking forward silently.

We walked for a while until we almost stepped into a clearing with campers and a red flag. "Pollux, I'll take them."

"Okay, just be careful."

I let go of Zach's hand and stepped into the clearing. There was a two groups near the flag. A group of three was circling a blood red flag. The other was on the edge of the clearing looking around. They were all big beefy kids. I think they are children of Ares. One of the boys guarding the flag spotted me. Before he could open his mouth, a silver arrow impaled itself into his helmet. It hit him so hard that the kid got knocked to the ground and the other kids heard the clank of his armor. They all looked in my direction.

Two kids came after me. Three got tied in grape vines, and one was being attacked by Jonas. Two girls were still guarding the flag. The other two ran into the woods on the other side that we came from. I had no idea where Zach was or why he wasn't helping us.

I pulled out a random arrow from my tan quiver. I took a quick look at the arrow when I notched it. I had a sudden feeling that this was a bomb arrow. Instead of aiming it at there bodies, I pulled the bow down so it was aimed at the ground. I let the arrow go, and it exploded the at their feet making them shoot backwards twenty feet.

I heard somebody shout from behind me. I turned around and saw two people with swords, ripping vines off their arms, running at me. I bent down as one of them ran towards me. I spun my leg around and knocked them off their feet. I had forgotten that these kids were pretty big, so I heard my foot pop. I fell to the ground holding my ankle as the other camper ran towards me.

I didn't know what to do. My foot was killing me, and I probably couldn't stand. The kid was about to trample me when a shadow of a boy appeared in front of me. He raised his shield in front of me as he stabbed his knife deep in a chink in the kids armor. The boy became more visible. It was Zach. He had just appeared out of the shadows.

I pressed on my foot and it felt better again. I stood up and flexed my foot. It felt fine. The two girls who were gaurding the flag looked at us. For some reason I had the urge to sing. I know, it sounds wierd, but I sang anyways.

All I did was softly hummed, instead if singing. It was just a small tune that popped into my head at the moment.

I wasn't sure what it would do, but it seemed like a good idea. The two girls looked at each other starngely and started running after us again. Zach and I got ready to fight, but then the girls frooze. I mean it literally. They were moving one second and the next they had frost all over their body. I took the advantage and ran after the flag. I grabbed it and took off in the other direction. As I pasted the girls, I saw that they were starting to melt. I ran faster towards a small creek that I could barely see.

I just kept running. I didn't even wait to see if Pullox, Zach, or Jonas was coming for me. I saw a large group fighting around me, but I just pasted them. The other team stopped fighting and stared at me, and I ran into a few people just to have a little fun. As I got closer to the lake, I heard a fight coming from our side of the lake.

I caught Percy and Annabeth fighting a small group of smaller kids. Percy and Annabeth had flowers growing around their arms and feet while shadows darted around them. I'm taking a guess and saying that they were fighting the children of Demeter and Nyx.

I reached the creek and jumped over it. I wasn't sure how I could jump so far, but I did it anyways.

I heard another horn, probably signaling that the game was over. I saw a bunch of kids run up to the creek as I skid to a stop. The red team erupted into cheers. I saw Pullox, Jonas, and Zach come up. The blue team groaned in unison. I saw Pullox, Jonas, and Zach come up. Zach and Jonas looked at me and I smiled and raised the flag. It turned from blood red with a boar in the center to a whitish color with a lyre and an arrow going through one of the strings.

"Um... Is it supposed to be doing that?" I asked.

Annabeth stepped forward. "No, it is supposed to be a grape vine for the Dionysus cabin since you were sitting at his table. That is one of the symbols for the Apollo cabin. And... Your getting claimed." She said as she pointed to my head.

I saw the same symbol from the flag floating above my head. "Is Apollo my father?"

A girl with short brown hair and really light green eyes stepped forward. She smiled widely and said, "Yes. I am Jessie, Apollo cabin leader. After the campfire, we will get you moved into the Apollo cabin."


	8. Chapter 8

I sat with the Apollo cabin at the campfire. I saw Jonas and Zach sitting with Pollux. They looked sad probably because they saw me get claimed, but they didn't. I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting in the back row all alone. They were hugging each other and making out. I decided to go over to sit with Zach and Jonas. I felt like I shouldn't though because I had just learned that I wasn't an only child, that I had a father that was a god and a bunch of siblings. I felt like I was abandoning my family, but the brothers looked so upset. I quickly got up and walked over to them. I slid onto the wood bench next to Zach.

"Hey, what is wrong with you two? You looked so mopey." I asked.

"It's nothing big. We are just sad that you got claimed, but we didn't. We were told that we would be claimed by the end of the day." Zach said with a miserable tone.

I really wanted to cheer both of them up. I grabbed Zach's hand and squeezed it tight. He looked at out hands and smiled. I smiled back and said, "The day isn't over, yet. I'm sure you two will be claimed by the end of this campfire. I promise."

"Do you really think we will get claimed?" Jonas asked.

"I do. If you two don't get claimed, I will personally sleep outside with you two under the stars. You will not, I repeat not, sleep in the Dionysus cabin. Unless, you know, he's your father and stuff."

"Actually, he couldn't be out dad because we know our father."

"Oh. Then you will be sleeping in your own cabin with your own siblings tonight." I looked back over to where my siblings were. They were motioning for me to come over with them. I put up a one minute finger and looked back at Zach and Jonas. "I have to get back to my siblings now. We are starting to sing soon. I promise you two will be in your own cabin with your siblings."

I stood up and started to walk away, but then I got an idea that would an idea that would diffidently cheer them up. I turned around and stood in between them. I turned my head to Zach and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned my head to the other side and kissed Jonas on the cheek too.

I was about to walk away when Pollux said, "Hey, don't I get a kiss too."

"Why do I need to cheer you up?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just feel lonely because they got a kiss, but I didn't." He pouted.

"That's a stupid reason." It was, but I still kissed him on the cheek. I finally walked back to my siblings. I don't know how I do it, but I can act totally normal around boys. I mean it was embarrassing when Pollux asked me for a kiss because he's older than me, but I didn't like freak out or anything.

The girl I was sitting next to asked me, "Did you just kiss Pollux and those brothers?"

I smiled. "Yeah, it was just a quick peck on the cheek. Zach and Jonas were all depressed because they haven't gotten claimed yet. So to make them feel better I kissed them. Then Pollux said he wanted one too, so I just gave him one too."

"Oh." she said.

We started singing silly songs about the gods, famous demigods, and about how most of these demigods were in a Titan war. I'm not sure if that last one was true though. I didn't know the songs, but I quickly caught on. I had so much fun singing and laughing with my siblings. I felt like they were my family. I felt like I truly belonged here.

When we were singing a song about the different Greek gods and got to the part about the goddess of the night, Nyx, a hush fell over the crowd. I saw the people in front of me turn around towards the bench where Pollux, Zach, and Jonas were sitting.

Zach and Jonas had shadows swirling around them. The shadows weren't of people because nobody was moving at all. The shadows all stopped and created a circle of darkness around Zach and Jonas. Then the shadows started to disappear.

Zach spoke first, "What the heck was that?"

"You just got claimed as sons of Nyx." Jessie said.

"That makes so much sense now." Jonas said.

"Yeah, it does. So, do we have any siblings?" Zach said.

A small group of kids stood up. All the kids looked like the type who would blend in with the darkness of the night. Duh, children of Nyx, goddess of the night, that would make sense.

I smiled super wide, and Zach looked over at me. He smiled, and I mouthed, _"I told you, so." _He rolled his beautiful golden eyes, but was still smiling.

Jessie told the camp that we would not continue the sing-along tonight because of the claiming of Zach and Jonas. Everybody headed off towards their cabin. I was talking to my sister, Trixie, about our siblings when I remembered I told my self I would visit Chloe before I went to bed.

I told Trixie I had to visit a friend and jogged of towards the big house where the infirmary was. I walked up to the door and looked for somebody. I found somebody and asked where Chloe was. She pointed down the hall towards a door that was cracked open.

I said thank you and walked down the hall. I knocked on the door and peeked my head in. I saw Chloe laying on the bed staring out the window. Maybe she didn't hear me knock. Jake was in a chair next to her bed, but I think he was asleep because his head was resting on the side Chloe's bed. I don't think he had left her side at all because his hair was totally messy. Chloe was holding his hand and moving her finger back and forth over his hand.

"Chloe?" I asked quietly.

She looked away from the window and smiled at me. She waved me over to her side. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you, Chloe? I'm so sorry I didn't come earier. I talked to Malcom, and he said that the bull broke one of your back ribs, and it bent inwards. Are you feeling okay?"

"Kylie, I'm fine. I'm healing. The ambrosia and nectar will help heal me faster. I should be able to walk and not break down from pain in a couple of days. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt."

"Thanks, I came to check on you, but I also wanted to tell you that I got claimed after capture the flag."

Chloe tried to sit up but then grabbed her side with her hand that wasn't holding Jake's. When she moved, she also shook Jake. He turned his head and let out a sigh. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

"Don't hurt yourself, Chloe."

"Sorry, I was just excited for you. So, who's your parent?"

"Apollo." I said with a smile.

"Really? You know, now that I think about it, it makes sense. You like to sing, and your mom is a singer. You have his features. You can write poetry easily. I always see you looking at the sun. I don't know about your archery skills-"

"Oh, I have never shot an arrow, but the first time I did I knew exactly what to do, and I shot a bulls-eye. Then, on the second time I shot fifteen bulls-eyes."

"Wow, nice. Well, you should be getting back to your cabin. I'm so happy you can to see me."

"Okay, well, bye. Tell Jake I said hi when he wakes up."

"I will."

I walked out of her room and outside. I was walking by the volleyball court when a flash of light blinded me. I covered my eyes. When I opened them, there was a boy standing in front of me. He looked about sixteen. He was wearing a solid green shirt and white skinny jeans. He had Ray Ban sunglasses on and he had a smile on his face. His teeth were brilliantly white. He was so handsome that it made me think that he was an actor or male model. I realized it was the boy I had seen by the black river from my dream that I had about a week ago.

"You? What are you doing here? Who are you?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm your father, Kylie. And being a god , I can be anywhere I want." he said

* * *

><p><strong>Clifhanger! Don't worry I'm posting the first chapter in the next series right after this one. It's called Kylie Cole- Irregular Demigod. Strange yes, but it will make sense later. Please review! I love getting feedback!<strong>

**-JaZmIn11**


End file.
